The lives and times of Cindy Vortex
by jeanne.summers
Summary: There are multiple realities, each one caused by a choice that lead to a diffent path. Moments in time from the pathways of Cindy Vortex.
1. Amnesia

The following is a one shot... with plans to become a mutiple shot. At the moment I have way to many JN:BG related things in my head so I'm posting them at random intervals to get rid of them... not sure how well that'll work but i thought I'd give it a try

working on the multiple universe theory these one shots are mostly moments from the various realities in relation to Cindy Vortex... enjoy or don't your choice.

* * *

Reality: 895362989

Code name: 4MN3514

Chapter: Amnesia part 1

* * *

She wasn't entirely sure why she started running, or even how _long _she'd been running. She knew that there were things before she woke on Talmaran 3, a life, a home, a family; she even remembered the last few moments from before she woke with perfect clarity.

_A small Talmaran child stood frozen with terror as the cliff beside it began to crumble and fall; she was moving before she even realised what was happening, her body moving of its own accord even as her mind went through hundreds of calculations figuring out the best, most efficient way to get the child out of danger. Her mind and body reached an agreement and she grabbed the child, twisting away from the cliff she threw the child at the nearest adult. The adult caught the child as her own body hit the ground a fraction of a second before the falling rocks. The broken parts of the cliff covered her, the dust spread out in a wide circle. She felt pain and then nothing as her mind sunk into a dark place._

She didn't know how long she had remained under the rocky pile; she remembered waking in small lapses, surrounded by a strange warm/cold light, she remembered chanting and incense and a strange feeling like ice was crawling under her skin, in her skin, through the muscle and sinew, through the bones and organs of her body and then she had slept.

When she had finally woken she had not known her name, she could not recall anything before the child. The Talmarans told her she had come to their planet from far away; that she had been running. They had not told her what her name had been, they gave her the remnants of the things she had been wearing during the accident and the bag she had brought with her and left her alone for a time to sift through the clues.

In the bag she found clothes, just a few sets of pants and some shirts, along with a collection of odd things: a box of universal tools, some bracelets and necklaces all of different design and – though she didn't know how she knew - different origins.

They gave no hint to her own origins and left her feeling frustrated, she balled her hands into fists, her green nails digging into pale, tan coloured flesh. She exhaled through clenched teeth and suddenly felt the need to move. She stood and let her body move once more of its own accord, it moved slowly in fluid, rolling motions, her breathing evened out and she found herself becoming calm.

She knew this; this was familiar, practised… Tai chi; the words found their way to the front of her mind where they sat staring at her waiting for… something. She stopped moving and sat down holding the words tai chi gently in her mind as she turned them around and around, poking and prodding trying to remember _how_ she knew tai chi, _where_ she had learnt it. She was rewarded with a small headache, so she let the words go before turning to the shredded materials that had been her clothing on the day she had been pinned beneath a rock slide.

There was some green and some blue; both sets of rags were stained with red. _Her blood_. She shivered at the thought and ran her fingers over the scraps before picking them up; as she did a small silver _thing_ fell from a fold in the fabric. She bent down and picked it up, it was scratched badly and from the jagged edge at on end she suspected it had been broken, the barely legible writing incomplete. A loop on the opposite end to the break informed her that this had, at one time, been a pendant.

She ran her thumb lightly over the words trying to figure out what they meant.

_Cyn…… Aurora._

Her name? Something about the words echoed in her head, the words were… not right but they _were_ hers.

* * *

So... yeah, tell me what you think


	2. Cyborg

And here's another one... no I don't know why I like it when people wake up confused, it's just funny to me.

Also the anon reveiw is now enabled... I can't figure out how it got disabled but that might explain a few things with one of my other stories...

speaking of reveiws...

what's sad? when you reveiw your own work saying its 'super awesome totally the best ever.'

what's really sad? when you reveiw your work saying its 'suprawesome totally the best ever' while your still logged in.

True story I was over in one of the other fandoms and some 'writer' had reveiwed their on work while they were still logged in so everyone could see it was them who reveiw, even worse the story itself was shoddy and the spelling was terrible, both the story and the review.

* * *

Reality: 895362992

Code name: cy80r9

Chapter: CYBer ORGanic part 1

* * *

When Cindy opened her eyes she was confused, disorientated. Her mind felt fuzzy, her body was full of aches and pains, she blinked trying to clear her vision, licked her too dry lips. Pictures swam in her minds eye: graduation, a fight with Jimmy, driving in her car, no real destination in mind; sounds, faint ghostly echoes rose from the memories, a blaring horn, screeching tyres, screaming, unfamiliar voices calling her name.

A car accident, she remembered, she had been driving, and a truck had hit her, but then what? Cindy tilted her head trying to figure out where she was, the walls were sterile silver, and hospitals didn't have metal walls, so it wasn't a hospital. A loud beeping sound, almost too loud, was going off at regular interval nearby, it sounded like a heart monitor with the volume turned up, a whooshing sound, like breathing, came from somewhere in the room.

Cindy turned her head to the other side; a bench with computers, papers and various pieces of medical equipment was flush against the wall. It was the young man in the lab coat slumped against the bench that told her where she was: the medical bay of Jimmy's lab.

Why was she here and not it a hospital? She sat up slowly, the blanket that had been over her sliding off. She was going to kill Jimmy; she was naked underneath the blanket, apart from a few bandages, most of them were keeping tubes from various drips in. She pulled the tubes out and wrapped the blanket around herself before she hopped of the table lightly, the sound of her feet hitting the floor was thunderous and she wondered how the noise hadn't woken the soon-to-be-beaten-to-a-pulp-genius. The back of her mind wondered how she had managed to sustain so few injuries from the accident.

As quietly as she could she walked over to the sleeping genius, the padding over her feet and the rustle of the blanket so loud. She pulled back her arm to smack Jimmy in the back of the head but stopped when a file caught her eye.

PROJECT CINDY was written across it; Cindy carefully picked up the file and opened it, inside were pages on nanotechnology, not the same technology that had caused so many problems in elementary, a different, more refined technology. Through out the file Cindy noticed references to another file, another project. 5µ℗€r 50ld1€r.

Cindy put down the file and moved over to the computer, she put her hand on the keyboard, about to search for the file when the screen flickered, and the file she had been looking for popped up on screen, Cindy's eye widened as she read the file.

"_Maximizing the physical potential of the human body._

_A__.k.a._

_Creating a super soldier._

_The human body is an efficient design that is being used inefficiently, it is possible however to stimulate the human body in order to reach the full potential. By using _Nanocites_, a type of semi-organic nanotechnology, the unused synaptic pathways in the brain can be activated, the muscular, cardio vascular and pulmonary system can be improved to operate on more efficient levels, the strength of the skeletal structure and epidermal layers can be increased exponentially, these attributes in combination will also increase reaction/response time, the five basic human senses can be increased, the body will be strengthened on a molecular level improving all of the body's cellular attributes such as the body's ability to heal its self, making the human body almost indestructible."_

Cindy stepped away from the computer as things began falling into place; she took a deep breath and moved back to the computer to cross reference this nanocite technology and herself. Again the computer flickered and the files she'd wanted popped up on the screen. The first one was a medical file, _hers_. The file contained the details of her injuries from her accident.

"_mild brain damage, severed nerves, broken ribs, tibia, fibula, fractured pelvic joints, dislocation of both arms, torn muscles, punctured lung."_

Cindy gaped at the damage report, and another phrase popped out at her, one that made her sick.

"_Injuries sustained are terminal; recommend removal of life support system."_

Cindy wanted to see the other file, the second she thought it the file came to the front of the screen, hiding the medical file. The second file also contained a damage assessment but unlike the medical file the treatment was not removal from life support. The file listed various injections of nanocites as well as notes on the different nutritional solutions she had been given via drip, some of solutions puzzled her. She scanned the file and noticed a few miscellaneous notes.

"_Brain damage repaired, nanocites have continued to function in the brain causing the normally dormant areas of the brain to become active; infrequent power surges and brown out in lab have coincided with increases in brain activity. Possibility of __highly expanded _E.M.F. _or_ E.C.P._ has not been excluded, will wait until Cindy has woken up until exploring possibility."_

"_Cindy's body has begun to absorb the Titanium 6AL-4V (grade 5 t__itanium) from the needles and the examination table, scans indicate the alloy has migrated to the bones and is acting as a brace for the current skeletal structure. Moving Cindy to a plastic examination and observation table, altering the nutritional solution, nanocites will expel any unwanted/unneeded material."_

"_Nervous system has been reinforced with _nonoscopic_ gold wiring. Gold is conductive and malleable, no foreseeable issues with the gold. Weight increase of 3 kilograms/ 4.2lb."_

"_All systems have been reinforced by an odd mixture of metal and organics I can only describe as bio-circuitry."_

Cindy felt nauseous again, had Jimmy turned her into some sort of machine? Had he used her to complete his study on creating a super soldier? Why her? Because she was already dying? Because if he failed it wouldn't matter if the procedure killed her? Cindy sniffled and she felt warm liquid spill from her eyes, she was crying. Cindy's sobbing woke Jimmy, he looked at her in shock, his every movement rusting fabric loudly. Cindy sobbed again, _Why is everything so loud? … Oh right, super soldier, enhanced sensory perception._ Cindy mustered the best glare she could with tears running down her cheeks; she opened her mouth to rip Jimmy a new one but he spoke first.

"Cindy?" her name tumbled from his lips like a man whose prayers had been answered. He stood from his chair and stepped forward closing the gap between them wrapping his arms around her, resting his forehead on her shoulder. His breath trickled over her skin as he spoke, his voice reverent yet distressed.

"I thought I was going to lose you, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what else to do. They were going to let you die, I didn't know how else to save you." Cindy's sobbing wracked her body as she returned the hug, the duo slid to the floor not loosening their old on each other, they didn't speak they just sat and cried, from relief, from fear, disbelief and understanding.

* * *

Nanocites: also refered to as nanites, a form of nanotechnology

E.M.F.: ElectroMagnetic Field, all human bodies produce an EMF, sometimes the field can interact with electronics.

E.C.P.: Extra Cellular Potential, the EMF each cell contains

Nanoscopic: a lot smaller than microscopic.

Please feel free to correct me if any ofthese terms are incorrect.


	3. Curtain Call

Aahhhh OK, so this is the third one.... I been a bit sneaky and done something different with this one. ^_^

Thanks to 'acosta perez jose ramiro' for bein my first reveiw and to 'Pumpernickel Muffin' for the story alert, you two made my week.

* * *

Reality: 895362973

Reality: 895362974

Code name: F1N4LE

Chapter: Cutain Call

* * *

In her peripheral vision she could see them, her four best friends; her first actual family. Standing with them was her second family, her squadron, her team, the ones she was about to die for.

She dared not look at them properly; if she did she would feel all the emotions she had not let herself feel since she had convinced the intergalactic council to spare the lives of her squadron and lay the blame of what had happened, during was now known as 'the Chahara incident,' solely on her shoulders.

Her hands cuffed behind her as she moved towards the dais, where her executioner waited, she held her head up walking with as much dignity as she could muster. Her squadron and her family were not the only ones to come witness her death first hand. Military personnel, fellow pilots and engineers she had worked with lined either side of her path, even diplomats and some of the refugees she and her squadron had saved during the Chahara incident were there, and all of them, from the highest ranking official to the smallest child, all of them had their eyes on her.

She was surprised, though she didn't show it, when all the military personnel present stood to attention, saluting her, the pilots gave their own salute as did the engineers and diplomats, even some of the refugees copied the various salutes, the people forming an impromptu honour guard.

As she stepped onto the dais she had to remind her self to breathe.

"Commander Cynthia Aurora Vortex," the herald spoke in a condescending manner; the 'herald' was a judge from the council, an old male judge who still believed, even with the inclusion of other species, that 'this _man's_ army,' was no place for women.

"For the crimes of high treason, inciting mutiny; striking a superior officer, attempted rebellion and improper use of government equipment you have been sentenced to death, do you have and last words?"

'Kiss my ass?' Cindy thought to herself. The mutiny charges had come from her squadron following her instead of the admiral she had knocked out, the high treason and 'improper uses of government equipment' had come from disobeying direct order from the president of the intergalactic council because she and her squadron had entered a hot zone which was about to be incinerated by a nova bomb in order to rescue civilian refugees; and the rebellion? The council really hadn't like Cindy for a long time but she was their best pilot so they couldn't do anything with out weakening their forces, now that the war was over, Cindy suspected they were just padding her resume. She took a deep breath and spoke loudly and clearly, her message clear to any one who knew her.

"FLY TRUE!" it was a standard greeting and parting phrase used by pilots but from Cindy, right here right now, the translation was: 'don't let the corruption in the council spread, hold onto the truth and keep to the code.' The response from the crowd of witnesses was deafening.

"FLY FREE!" only one amongst the crowds had not replied, one of her family, the one man she had been in love with but also the man she had never gotten to love: Jimmy Neutron. His cold blue eyes bored into her bright green ones, he mouthed something just for her, her final choice.

"_Let me save you._"

She shook her head subtly as she stepped backward onto the de-atomisation device, a much more 'humane' method then lethal injection. Cindy kept her eyes locked on Jimmy's despair-filled eyes, he would abide by her wishes even if he didn't want to, even as the tingling ran through her body as it was torn apart on the atomic level. When there was nothing left but dust the crowd left and the doors of the ship opened into space and cast the remains out across the eternal sky to fly forever in the solar winds, a true pilots burial.

Commander Cynthia Aurora Vortex was never forgotten, she was not the first to die for doing the right thing by acting against the council's orders but she was the last, the people she left behind made sure of that.

* * *

"_Let me save you._"

She nodded her head subtly as she stepped backward onto the de-atomisation device, a much more 'humane' method then lethal injection. Cindy kept her eyes locked on Jimmy as he put his hand in his pocket, an almost imperceptible smile on his face. Her body felt light and blurry as the de-atomisation device whisked her away slowly until there was nothing left at the site of her 'execution.' Nobody noticed the lack of dust-like remains, or if they did they never mentioned it.

Commander Cynthia Aurora Vortex was not the first to be sentenced to death for doing the right thing by acting against the council's orders but she would make sure she was the last.

Even after the fall of the corrupt sects of the government only five people knew the truth when it came to the fate of Commander Cynthia Aurora Vortex – Cindy as she was known to those close to her. Only her best friends - Libby, Sheen, Carl and Jimmy – ever knew that Jimmy had sent a remote signal to the de-atomisation device, rewriting its programming and turning it into a teleportation machine; only her first actual family knew that Cindy had been transported to an island on Earth, an island owned by Jimmy, an island the duo had be stranded on when they were younger. Only her family knew that on a warm summer afternoon, five and half years after Cindy's 'death,' Diplomat Liberty 'Libby' Folfax-Esteves had presided over the sunset-seaside wedding of Cindy Vortex and Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

hehehe, see what I did there, I showed the two alternate realities caused by Cindy's choice. ^_^.... that's it no more sugar for me.

Constructive critisism welcome.... feel free to flame if you must but I prefer constructive critisisms, a hint: you suck is not constuctive critisism.


	4. Piloting, scans and R&D

So this one was just meant to be humourous but I've been told my particular sense of humour is often lost on people, so if its not funny I apologise.

* * *

Reality: 895362967

Code name: P1L07

Chapter: Scans

* * *

Cindy walked into the interview room, warily eyeing the various scanners set up.

"Please remove your clothing and step up onto the scanning platform." The interviewer's voice caught Cindy's attention and she turned to look at him, surprised by the familiarity of his voice. The man wore a white coat and was busy looking through papers on the desk before him, she doubted he'd even looked up when she'd come in.

"That's not something I ever thought I'd hear _you_ say to _me_." Cindy crossed her arms and tried not to snicker as he looked up from his paperwork confused.

"Cindy?" his voice sounded strangled. "What are you doing here?"

"Some jackass from R&D wanted to scan all the pilots." She said casually, her green eyes locked on his blue ones.

"You-you're a p-pilot?" His cheeks flushed red as he stuttered, realising the implications of the situation.

"And you're a Jackass from R&D." She smirked at him, enjoying watching him squirm as she undid the first button on her top. "Alright Jimmy, talk me through it, what are you scanning for." She almost laughed out loud when he looked back down at his papers, using one hand to shield her from his sight as he begun to explain.

* * *

so that was probably funnier in my head... meh things often are. ^_^


	5. In the dark

OKAY... so this One was inspired by Mara.s (aka AntiqueDreams aka Acaciathorn) or more speciffically her picture 'The Vampire and the Werewolf,' a very awesome picture of Cindy and Libby.

* * *

Reality: unknown

Code name: unknown

Chapter: In the dark

* * *

A pale woman flowed over the land running so fast she seemed to glide; her long blonde hair flew behind her, a golden banner in the moonlight, and her dark dress fluttered around her legs noiselessly without encumbering her.

Beside her, moving fluidly through the shadows was another woman; this woman ran on all fours instead of upright like her companion, her animalistic movements made easier by the shirt and loose pants she wore. Each bound sent her halo of dark hair flying about her head, occasionally brushing her dark cocoa skin.

The blonde woman came to a halt on a small cliff overlooking a village; the dark haired woman joined her on the impromptu lookout a moment later. The dark haired woman stood slightly behind the blonde, cocoa coloured claws slid over pale shoulders.

"Cynthia," the dark haired woman's voice trembled with excitement, as her claws sliced her companion's flesh. The pale woman hissed, fingers clenching tightly on the red cloth she had stolen three days ago, smiling with blood stained lips.

"I know Liberty, let's go." Together the pale vampire and the dark skinned werewolf descended on the sleeping village.

By the time the Hunter arrived in the village there was no one left alive, he searched the town inch by inch. All he found of the duo he was trailing were dead bodies and, strung high in the city's centre like a macabre flag, his missing red shirt.

* * *

So that was that Thanks again to Mara.s - supreme author of TOSO - for the insperation and for beta reading this piece. All hail Mara.s! ^_^


	6. floating

Blah… I'm back… sort of…

Nnngggg… it's another abstracty one…. Sorry I know most of you don't like the abstracty ones.

* * *

Reality: 895362113

Code name: L057 1n 5p4c3

Chapter: Floating

* * *

She was drifting/floating/flying/falling/sinking. She thought it might be cold but it she'd lost all sense of feeling days ago, at least she thought it was days; direction and time had no meaning here… where ever here was.

There was very little to see although she'd once passed close enough to a nebula to see its currents, she'd even drifted through the tail of a comet at one point.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she realised she must be travelling at incredible speeds, or she'd been out here for longer then she thought.

There was nothing to smell or taste out here, and briefly she wondered if she was really seeing, or if perhaps she was just dreaming. Everything felt more… real out here and yet it felt like a dream; her sense of reality had been lost somewhere, how would she tell fantasy from reality when she got back.

… Back? Back where? Hadn't she always been here?

Unbidden an image came to her mind: a sphere of blue and green hanging in the same darkness that she drifted in, a nearby star shining on the sphere's surface.

Earth.

The word echoed in her head.

Home.

She remembered vaguely, a space station, a fighter ship, a fire fight… then drifting, numb motionless, lost.

Had she gone deaf too? Or did the dead not hear? Was she even dead?

Light swelled up from beside her in a wave, it rushed at her, pushing her in a new direction, it spun her around and she caught sight of the wave's origin: a dying star in its last act of glory.

The nova's wave carried her for a long time before finally dissipating; its ghostly remains dusted across light years.

She drifted again, without direction, without purpose and she began to forget again, the things that came before drifting.

She floated into a large comet riddled with tunnels and holes and something new touched her mind, the touch felt ancient and ageless. In the darkness of the comet's hallways she saw movement, just a little at first then more and more, the space around her became lighter and she could see; all around her were… people, but people unlike any she had ever seen.

One of them moved closer to her, it touched her leg and a feeling like something crawling in her brain washed over her, but more than that was something else, beyond that was a word, just one.

"_Hello?_"

* * *

Well... that was... um.... I should really get around to having my head examined... meh.


	7. Stamp prompts 001

After a massive Hiatus I return with more drabblies of Cindy's lives through out the multiverse.

New set out for chapter titles cause I'm tired of the old ones... for now

These two drabblies where inspired by virtual stamps I saw on DA.

* * *

"I drink from the carton when you're not looking"

* * *

Cindy shuffled into the kitchen clad only in her lover's over sized red shirt; said lover sat at the table, his blue eyes watching her as she made her way to the fridge.

Cindy glanced at him as she grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

"Morning Jimmy," She smiled at him happily, he smiled back.

"Morning Cindy," Cindy went to take a sip of juice from the carton only to be stopped by Jimmy's voice, "Cindy, use a glass please."

With a roll of her eyes Cindy grabbed a glass from the nearby cabinet and filed it with juice; she smirked, noticing Jimmy's gaze had dropped back to the papers in front of him, and took a swig from the carton before putting back in the fridge.

Jimmy spent the rest of the day trying to figure out why his girlfriend was grinning so much.

* * *

"Ask me how I tolerate stupid questions."

* * *

Commander Cindy Vortex stood at the front of the class room trying to recall how she had been dragged into this.

'Surely,' she thought, 'there's _someone_ better equipped to teach second year cadets.' She was sure she could handle most of the cadets just fine, cadet Hendrics however... she'd been _warned_ about him. No one had had to _warn_ a teaching officer since she was a cadet and she taken a fighter jet out for a joyride.

All the other instructors had mentioned about Hendrics' tendency to ask intentionally stupid questions, to act up and be a bit of a class clown, Cindy thankfully knew how to deal with those.

"Alright class, I'm commander Vortex, I'll be instructing you in piloting techniques used in battle situations," Cindy wasn't going to let Hendrics' get away with his shenanigans, not in her class.

"But before we start, feel free to ask me how I tolerate stupid questions." Well maybe she'd let him ask one stupid question.

* * *

Admiral Anderson and Admiral Paris were speaking quietly as they strode along the corridors of Star-Scape Academy. They both jumped in fright when a loud noise issued from the room they had just past: room 839 'fighter piloting 101.'

"I had heard a rumour Commander Vortex was teaching this year."


	8. Carside Ambush

Okay so here we go, this one is primarily from Jimmy's POV and it may have a continuation later on.

See if you can spot the TV series reference.

* * *

Annoyed, irked, peeved, pissed off, vexed… yes vexed, vexed was good. As she sat at the back of the lecture hall listening to the second rate teacher drone one Cindy found her self being very, very vexed. And evidentially somewhat alliterate. Granted her paper had been somewhat esoteric but this sort of response was just unnecessary.

* * *

Jimmy Neutron (who was both a doctor [PhD] and a professor at just age 19) attempted to fish his car keys from his pocket while juggling a mountain of paper work as he left his main research building. It was 9:30 at night and he had finally pried himself away from his tinkering only an hour after he had said he would, this was a new record for the young genius and he thought his three best friends (really his two best friends, Sheen and Carl, and Sheen's girlfriend) would be proud.

As he entered the parking lot and laid eyes on his car he stopped. One of the doors of his car, which he had locked, was open. He blinked and blinked again but still the front passenger side door was open, more than that there was a woman sitting half on the seat and half out the door. He stood in shock for a moment before stumbling forward toward his car which should have been locked.

The woman apparently heard his foot steps because she turned to face him and Jimmy found himself floundering for breath as she stood up. She was shorter then him, petite even, her blonde hair was streaked through with emerald green highlights that matched her sweater and her converse sneakers; one hand clutched a thick manila envelope while the other fiddle with one of the belt loops of her black jeans. Her bright peridot coloured eyes gazed at him as he tried to figure out what she was doing in his car… which should have been locked. Also his arms were getting tired, paperwork was surprisingly heavy.

"Professor-"

"Can you open the boot for me," he cut her off, she slipped back into the car leaning towards the drivers side and sliding the folder onto the dash board "It's the button-" the boot opened with a soft 'pop' sound and the young woman clambered out of the car again ducking to the boot to open the compartment fully. Jimmy eyed her as he dumped the suspiciously heavy paper work unceremoniously into the boot. She opened her mouth to speak and he cut her off again.

"How did you get into my car?" silently adding 'when it was locked with some of the best locking anti-theft technology on the planet.'

"I opened the door," the small twitch at the corner of her mouth did not go unnoticed. Jimmy pulled his keys and PDA from his pocket as he walked to the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat, quickly he used one of the upgrades on his PDA to scan the button that opened the boot; the blonde sidled into the passenger seat and shut the door a second later.

While his PDA ran a search for a fingerprint match Jimmy watched the small blonde woman who apparently lacked respect for proper social etiquette. Not that he was really one to judge such matters.

"My car was locked, how did you open the locked door?"

"I'm just good like that," the comeback was fast, almost as fast as she was. Jimmy blinked and the blonde was suddenly on his side of the car, straddling him and using her hands to press his chest into the seat in a rather painful manner. Briefly he wondered how she had managed to move so fast with out catching on the gear stick or steering wheel.

"You had no right to trash my paper like that," Jimmy blinked, confused and in pain, he was having trouble breathing with all the pressure on his chest. "I would have thought that you of all people would have been able to follow it, if you couldn't figure it out you should have just said so, my thesis is perfectly sound, I can't help it if you're an idiot." Jimmy had little black dots dancing around the edge of his vision, he still couldn't figure out what he'd done to upset this woman.

Finally she removed the pressure from his chest and air filled his lungs clearing his head and his vision. The blonde grabbed the folder she had left on the dash earlier and slammed it against his sore torso. "My thesis is adequately scientific." She was glaring at him now. He reached up and took hold of the thick folder which seemed to appease her, still she scowled at him once more before she opened the driver side door and slid from his lap. She slammed the door behind her as she stalked away.

Jimmy started to open his door when his PDA beep at him, the search he had run was complete. A press of a button and the results filled the screen. There was a lot of data but a few key pieces jumped out at him

Cindy vortex, age 19: she attended the college he worked at as a part time teacher; she was even in one of his classes, one of his most advanced classes. Also, Cindy Vortex had an impressive juvenile record; the young woman had a history of car theft a few other 'minor' charges. (And a note that she was a suspect in the theft of a rocket launcher; her involvement had never been proven.)

Feeling just as confused as he had before he knew who she was Jimmy turned to the folder Cindy had forced on him. Inside he found a thesis paper entitled 'Psionics: science of the brain or science of the mind. By Cindy Vortex.' Underneath the heading was a note in red pen.

'This is a bunch of dribble; it has no scientific base and is completely unsound.' The note was followed by his signature or at least a good forging of his signature, it had to be a forgery because the note was not even in his hand writing and he had never seen the paper before.


End file.
